Between Objectives
by Ransomrigged
Summary: Wally and Arty do anything in their power to get the other OUT of their life. But, Robin wont sit when the two Doves clash! He solves this, with so much evil Batman may have to get involved.
1. Awkward Moment

Artemis sat on the kitchen counter, relaying in her mind what she had come in to do. She bit the tip of her tongue in frustration, wracking her train of thought back and forth.

The digital clack on the microwave read 1:30 A.M., in the dim light. She yawned widely, using her fingers to comb through her extremely long blonde hair. Her eyes drooped lazily with exhaustion. _Why am I here, when I could be in bed?_

Suddenly, a cool gust of wind brushed by her in the pitch black night. She immediately froze in place out of instinct. She was about to hiss out a question, but a flood of light explained it all.

The bulb inside the refrigerator lit, when the door was opened, showing yours truly: Wally.

He snagged several various foods from the shelves, piling them high in his arms, until a Yogurt cup reached his chin. He used his elbow to flip the light switch on.

Artemis screeched at the rays, covering her face. "AHH!" Wally yelled at hers.

They both took a fighting stance, unaware of anything. Artemis blinked, once her vision adjusted, she now knew the blur to be a thief.

"What are you doing up?" He demanded, placing all the food next to her on the counter.

"To be honest, I have no idea whatsoever. And you? You're raiding the fridge?"

He groaned, and rolled his eyes, "High metabolism! I have to eat, like every hour or something! So, right now, I woke up starving. Tada, I appear in the banquet hall in under a second."

She stole a pudding from the mass pile, and started eating it with her bare fingers. Right away, she remembers why she came to the kitchen- She woke from hunger.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" He complained.

"You were gonna eat _everything."_

He narrowed his vibrant green eyes, and grabbed one of Megan's failed cookies, without removing his gaze. Once the charred… thing, met his mouth, he gagged.

"Haha!" She said, just to bug him. "You deserved that, Baywatch!"

He mumbles insults under his breath as he looks for something edible.

She straitens her posture, staring down the hallway. She kicks her bare feet up on the island, proud as usual by Wally's loss.

"Oh my god," He says out of nowhere.

"What?" she turns her head, but he hides behind the island.

"Uh, nothing! Hope you enjoy the pudding. Chocolate's the bestest, right? See ya in the morning!" He rambles, trying to back out of the room.

But, even with his super speed, he can't out run Artemis when he's nervous. Before he can get away, she chucks the tasty mud at his exposed back.

"What the heck…" He trails off in surprise.

She gets up, in time to see a nightmare come true. Her jaw drops at the sight, not able to rip her eyes away. As if time had stopped, only for this completely embarrassing moment, it was all worth it. This mentally scarring pause made her want to say something, but couldn't find the words. How did she miss _this _before? He stood in the middle of the kitchen, in nothing but a pair of too-tight Boxers. _Oh god…_

She coughed, "Um," The awkward just oozed into the air surrounding them, like quicksand in the jungle: no escape for you in either situations, unless someone comes along and saves you.

In the dark hallway, a pre-mature boy's voice _dum dum dums _the tune of the Pink Panther. Robin makes his way into the light, with a pair of sunglasses on his face. Sometimes, Artemis wondered if Robin actually glues them there. He has his hands in strange positions in the air, just like in the movie when a character tip-toes around.

All attention goes right to the Boy Wonder, which turns to confusion.

"Am I interrupting?" He asks.

Wally takes his chance, and runs out as fast as possible. In a way, Artemis is relived he's gone. She was sure to have nightmares every evening, for the next _month _after that ordeal.

She stares at Robin, "Immature, but you saved us all." She sighs in relief.

He tilts his head, "Are you okay? You seem kinda pale."

She swallows, her mouth still tasting like pudding. "Jeez, I sure hope I am, Rob." She high-tails it outta there; speed-walking down the corridor until she gets to her room.

She closes the door behind her, and sinks slowly to the floor. She rubs her cheeks with her palm, trying to clear her mind of that image. _Well, Arty, at least he wasn't naked. _She mentally slaps herself for even thinking that.

After minutes of calming herself down, she crawls back under her covers, fully ready for a peaceful night's rest. Though, wakes at 3:20, due to a nightmare.

And hunger.

She's not planning to go back to the kitchen. Not for a while.


	2. Fighters

"YOU CAN'T JUST TRICK SUPERBOY INTO DOING YOUR HOMEWORK! YOU CAN'T BE _THAT _STUPID!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE? ALL YOU DO EVERYDAY IS TRAIN, INSULT ME, AND PLAY CALL OF DUTY LONGER THAT ROBIN EVER WOULD!"

"WHY ARE YOU LAZY ENOUGH TO GET HIM TO DO IT FOR YOU? DOESN'T SUPER SPEED MAKE YOU ALL JITTERY, AND OUT OF CONTROL?"

"YOU'RE OUTTA CONTROL! BACK IN BAIYLA YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"OH, AND I THOUGHT THE WHOLE NINJA BOY-FRIEND JOKE CLEARED THAT UP!"

He paused. "Out of the entire mission, you remember _that? _You've gotta be joking, Arty." He started to cool off. But she only got hotter.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU MORON!" She took one step closer to him, just to prove her point, but he took it differently.

He could fell her warm, ragged breath surround him, her light blue eyes boring into his skull, full of rage. Few strands of blonde hair escaped her tight pony-tail, moving around in front of her face, which was a mere inch from his.

He stayed rooted in place, until she sneered "Watch your back, Casanova."

Using his powers, he takes off in a flash, literally. He runs out the "front Door", and to the beach line of the Mountain. He shoves his hands in his pockets, once he stops moving, trying to slow his racing mind.

Every argument Artemis and him get into, end with him feeling more on-spot than usual. Like, the world was just a little more vivid than yesterday. He sometimes told himself, that that kind of rush happened to everyone, when they argue. But, that often failed him. The colors don't POP when he fights with Robin, or his mom, like they do with Artemis. It's like taking a dip in an Arctic Pool, or the first breath you take when you stand up each morning.

The look in her eyes, were like flames far from ashes. The red, yellow and orange showed clearly through her icy ones. He swore that he could feel the blistering heat reaching out to burn him when they locked on their victim. The way her teeth snarled like a rabid animal left him on his knees, begging for mercy. And, don't let him go on to the way her posture stiffened whenever he insulted her archery skills. Her breath usually smelled like mint, or cinnamon, that wafted around his nostrils until he ran into another city.

But, besides the fact that whenever they argue he's at risk of murder by this beast, he sort-of in a way, _liked _arguing with Artemis. It gave him something to do with his boring life! Now, when he isn't Kid Flash, he's Wally West with someone to talk to. If you counted arguing as talking, he talked a lot.

Of course, he loved spending time with Megan, his Martian friend, but it wasn't the same as time with a human. Either way, Megan can't stop gushing out all of her concerns about Super boy (Now better known as Conner).

He frowned to himself, gazing out on the horizon. The glowing sun looked just a bit brighter today, as it traveled too slowly- on his terms- into the sea. He narrows his eyes, to block out the rays of the giant orb of light. He feels as if he'd been beaten with a racquet, and tossed to the sharks. He sighed heavily, and flopped down in the sand.

He closes his eyes, too tired to care about the footsteps coming up behind him.

After a minute, he hears the person sit down beside him. "Artemis is pissed off, y'know." Robin murmured, "You should go talk to her,"

He shook his head slightly, indicating his answer.

"After you took off, wanna know what she did?" He asked, with small humor in his immature voice, "She went into the kitchen, and ate all of your leftover doughnuts. Then, she went into your room, and hung some of your… _clothes, _out on the balcony. After that, she went to the garage, and used Megan's pink Sharpie to draw cheesy flowers and rainbows on your motorcycle!" He doubled over, laughing hysterically, "It was hilarious! I didn't know you wore Boxers THAT size!"

Wally shoved a handful of sand into his open mouth, which resulted in Robin gargling ocean water. Wally couldn't help but smirk, even in his energy level.

"NOT, amused! I am seriously 'gered' right now! Wait, that makes sense, right? Taking the 'an' out of angered? Oh, no, it doesn't. Dang!" He combed his fingers through his raven black hair. "Y'know, sometimes I wonder _why, _exactly, you go out of your way to bother Arty. She just about blew her top off." He started to walk away, "But, before I go, I think I should tell you this: Megan couldn't help but hear Artemis screaming in her head, something about the Baiyla mission, and some messed up junk about you. Heck, Bats doesn't even give me permission to say some of that stuff _aloud. _You should go talk to her." Then he was gone.

Wally sat up, with his head between his legs. He was seriously drowsy right now, but took Rob's advice, and went back into the Mountain to apologize to the archer.

Wally walked through the hallways, until he found Artemis training with Black Canary in the Training Room. Instead of going to the main deck, he climbed up to the Catwalk, to overlook their "Fun". He stood in the only blind spot of the football field sized room, watching every move, without her noticing.

Of course, Black Canary knew he was up there. She was the teacher, and it's a very long time until he can sneak up on her. He's always trying to prank her, but he was constantly blown into walls with her Canary Cry, and tormented with Robin's laughter.

After an hour, they parted ways. Wally expected her to take a shower, which she did. It was almost 8:00 until he saw her again.

She stopped in her tracks, a frown etched into her face.

"I'M SORRY!" He dove off the couch, and at her feet. He was making a big joke out of this. "WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME, OH GODDESS OF THE HUNT! YOUR BEAUTY DEPRIVES ME OF… OXYGEN! I AM SORRY FOR ALL I HAVE CAUSED, TO MAKE YOU HATE MY ENTERNAL ORGANS!"

She kicked him lightly in the face, "Fine, Wally! Get up, you idiot! I just took a bath, so stop drooling everywhere!"

Robin, Kaldur, and Superboy were covering their mouths, trying not to laugh out loud. She stormed off, attempting to act angry, but Megan advised that she was just as happy as could be.

Wally went back to playing Nazi Zombies on the X-Box with the guys. But he couldn't help but wish for Megan's power to read minds.

But, that would be a noisy life. He wonders how she blocks out all of his loud, energetic thoughts.

_Wait… does she? Darn it…_


	3. Ask Robin

**Sorry Guys, but here are the Chapter titles:**

**Awkward Moment**

**Fighting**

**Ask Robin: Ever wonder what Robin uses his smarts for, besides school and missions?**

Robin sat on his bed, cross-legged, with his laptop on his lap- duh.

It was 9:00 AM, Saturday. So, today, all of the "older" teens slept in. But, because Robin was the "Young" of "Young Justice", he woke up as if it were Monday. Though, because he had nothing to do, he sat on his mattress, hacking into the Mountain's fire alarm. Today, he decided, he was going to have fun with his wits, and Wally's lack of them.

He typed in mumbo-jumbo-codex-for-awesome-13-year-olds into his laptop, and clicked on TEST ALARM SYSTEM NOW. Surly, as if on cue for some strange reason (Evil Laughter), the crazy loud alarms wailed on. Beat red lights filled every inch of the Cave, from bedrooms, the living room, training-room, heck; even the bathrooms were screaming sirens.

Water sprinklers rained down upon Robin's head, he should've disabled that…

_Aw, man! Bat's is SO gonna kill me for soaking an entire cliff in under an hour. Hey, maybe "outraged" can be changed to "raged"? No, no that's stupid._

Shrieks came from down the hall, "FIRE! FIRE!" Wally passed his open door as a flesh-color; he was probably butt-naked. _Even better. Dang, I am SUCH a genius._ He started laughing

"AHH! MY EYES! WALLY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Artemis roared. Robin laughed even harder. "What are _you, _DOING in here? Get outside before I strangle someone!"

He coughed; maybe he shouldn't have woken Artemis up. She'd definitely murder him; like that time when she tried to push KF off the cliff side… _that time was hilarious!_

He jumped up from his bed, holding his computer at his side. "Uh, I'll meet you outside, I needa go wake Supey, he can sleep through anything."

She shook her head, "He's awake! Hurry up we have to go NOW!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him until the met up with the rest of the team on the beach.

"Hey, why aren't you home? I thought you spend time with your mom on weekends?" He asked her, when she let him loose of her death grip.

"She's in the hospital, getting surgery. Batman paid for her to get back-" She cut herself off, "I mean, when she was jogging, she broke her leg."

Robin eyed her from behind his shades; he could tell that she was half-lying. But, he questioned no further.

Kaldur was wading in the ocean, the only time when he felt close to Atlantis. So much had gone wrong between the two- Artemis and Wally. He only strived to make them meet in the middle. But, Kid Flash being completely naked, and Robin doubling over about it made no such contribution; for Artemis was covering her eyes, screaming in a foreign language.

Wally sat down in the sand, his face gone pink. Robin tossed him his shirt, "Thanks for the show, dude."

Artemis was surprised to see, that the 13 year old had abs. He was _extremely _muscular for his age. She could only wonder what Batman had put him through, for how long. Just maybe, it was enough to match up with hers. His would lose, her past was different.

"Well, this all was _really _funny. I'm not really sorry for waking you guys up, or mentally scarring Artemis. But for Kaldur's sake, none of you were gonna come in contacts with fire."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner asked in a sleepy voice.

He laughed quietly, as he clicked the STOP TEST NOW on the computer screen. All the sirens inside the building went eerily silent. "That's what I mean."

There was a pause, "WHY YOU LITTLE-"Arty made a reach for him, but Wally held her back.

"No, not yet! We'll ALL get revenge on him LATER. Y'know, when he's defenseless?" He whispered in her ear.

She shook him away from her, disgusted, "Fine, whatever." She squeezed droplets of water from her blonde ponytail, and headed back inside. She was looking forward to having her revenge, even if it was with Baywatch. Perhaps, they could finally settle their differences. _Ha, wow Arty, you're that crazy now? _

Several hours later, the five of them met up on the Catwalk in the Training Room. They sat in the shaded part, so if Robin came searching, he would have a hard time finding them, especially with his glasses. And, the only wits that could come up with _that _ray of sunshine were Wally's.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" He asked Artemis.

"I thought _you _had the plan! You're the one that told us to meet you up here!"

"We can make one up together, stop fighting." Megan suggested, touching both of their shoulders.

The two locked eyes, warning each other, until they agreed with the Martian.

"Alright, Kid Flash, do you have any ideas of what we can do to Robin, for using the Fire Alarm inappropriately?" Kaldur said.

He laughed evilly, "Oh yeah, I've got some ideas." He told them his schemes, very quietly and quickly.

"Absolutely not! I'm not doing that!" Artemis growled. "I will not wear that! No way, no how!"

"C'mon, I'm sure you'd look fine in a bikini," Wally encouraged. She smacked him hard, on the left cheek. "OW!"

Super boy snickered, "Either way, his idea wasn't good."

She turned to Megan, "It was a fine idea, but Megan can do it, NOT ME."

Megan turned red, "Uh, I don't know. Robin would know it was me, I almost always wear a bikini on the beach."

Wally clapped his hands, "It doesn't matter! I know what to do! You can shape shift into Artemis, remember? The plan can still work."

They were quiet, to see both girls expressions. Artemis shrugged, "As long as I don't do it myself," Megan beamed at her. This was going to be great revenge.

At 7:00 ,Robin, and Megan-who was disguised as Artemis- were in the Living Room, watching an old tape of _Hello Megan. _And for some strange reason that she wouldn't respond to, "Artemis" was in a hot pink bikini.

The Real Artemis was above the two, in an Air Conditioning Vent, with Wally. Super boy, and Kaldur were too built- _they have so much more muscle than Baywatch- _to climb in with them. So, the two girly figures went alone. Artemis was snickering the entire time the crawled to their position. They made it just in time to see Robin getting extremely uncomfortable.

"So, _why _exactly are you in a bathing-suit right now?" he asked in a high-pitched tone.

"Uh," Megan glanced upward, to see the two's faces barely visible between the grating of the vent. "I was going to go swimming, but everyone else went to go see a love-movie, so I stayed here."

Robin nodded, taking that in, "So, why are we watching _Hello Megan_?"

She shrugged. "Anyway, would _you _like to go swimming with me?"

His face contorted into confusion, "You _hate _swimming."

Megan got nervous, and sent a signal to the rest of the team, _"He's on to us!"_

"_Be sassy and irritating!" _Wally told her. Unfortunately, the Artemis next to him heard that.

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing! You look nice in a bikini by the way."

She narrowed her eyes, as if saying _I'll get you for that later._

He turned away, and looked back down on the couch. The two were gone, and had went outside to where the plan would take action.

The waves were crashing, in and out on the beach line. "Race you in!" Megan shouts, and sprinted into the ocean.

Meanwhile, Wally and Artemis were climbing out of the vent, and onto the roof, where Conner and Kaldur were waiting with a video camera. Superboy hit PLAY on the camera, and zoomed in on the action. Once Megan's head disappeared into the water, he zooms out for the whole of it.

Under the water, Megan was quickly morphing from Artemis, to a Sea serpent, that wally had shown her a picture of, before. He skin became a lavish green, her limbs vanished into a smooth body figure. Her neck sprouted gills, and detailed pattern on her face and chest. Once she felt ready, she emerged from the water, and let out a blood curdling shriek. She was at least ten times her original size, towering over Robin, who was still on the sand.

He screamed, and ran away towards the city.

On the roof, the four of them were laughing their heads off, with all of this caught on tape.

They would definitely use this as black mail in the future.

On the shore, Megan changed from a monster, to herself again, and waved at the camera. She bowed, and flew up to meet them. "Pretty great, right?" She asked, laughing too.

They all gave her a high-five. After they recovered from their laughter, Artemis decided to get a kick out of Wally.

"So, Casanova, you think I look good in a bikini?" She asked, smoothly.

He froze, _Dang it… _


	4. Second Thoughts

**For everyone who supports Waltemis, and supports Robin being avenged from the last chapter!**

** Chapter-4- Second Thoughts**

**Tuesday, 6:30 A.M., Gotham City:**

A shrill alarm went off in her room. She groaned into her pillow, this was too early for her. She dropped her fist on the alarm-clock, and sat up. "Good morning cruel sunlight, you never leave me hangin' at the beginning of the day." She cracked her knuckles, ankles, and neck. Once she stood, she lifted her leg to the edge of her night-stand, and stretched out both of her legs, for flexibility. She sighed, feeling a bit more awake. She rubbed the sand from her eyes, and took a short, icy cold bath to wake her fully.

When she stepped out, shivering slightly, she dried off, and dressed in her Gotham Academy uniform. Her clothes, consisted of a dark blue skirt, white button-up shirt, striped tie, long white socks that went up to her knees, and shiny black shoes. Because she wanted to, today, she wore a thin black sweater over her shirt. She pulled her extremely lengthy blonde hair into a tight ponytail, and grabbed her messenger bag off her desk chair. She made her way into the rest of her small apartment, where her mom sat organizing with paper work in her wheelchair.

She took her reading glasses off, and smiled at her daughter, "Artemis! Good morning, there are apples in the kitchen, if you would like them," She suggested.

"Sure, thanks mom, I'll see you later tonight," Artemis took two green apples, and waved goodbye to her mother.

When she closed the front door, she sighed, _I hate you with all my heart, sunshine._ Artemis , at the beginning of the day, always closed that door, wanting to open it that moment all the time.

**Mount Justice, 7:00 A.M.**

"Conner! Do you know where my cheerleading outfit went?" Megan called from her room.

"No, but, uh, why do you need it?" He asked from outside the door.

"Because I need to see it, so I can morph into it, silly!"

Conner shook his head; his first school year was going to be a very long one. But, as well as he had Megan to help him through it, it wouldn't be that bad, he guesses.

Megan stood in front of her body mirror, changing her outfit over and over again. "Ugh! I have no idea what to wear! What do you think I should, Conner?" She morphed into a silky white dress, with a rope made of glass beads, which hung loosely around her waist.

His jaw dropped slightly, "Yeah, that works,"

Megan blushed deeply, "Thanks, Conner. C'mon, let's get to Happy Harbor. I already put our bags, and lunches on the motorcycle.

Conner smiled weakly, _I'm glad the G-gnomes taught me enough, I won't have to pay attention in class. Today, I probably won't even be able to…_

**Central City, 7:15 A.M.**

Wally West was quick to wake, bathe, dress, yet slow at the table. He shoved down a stack of pancakes, and several strips of bacon.

On the wall, the cordless phone rang loud and clear. He swallowed his full mouth of food, and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"KF? Hey, it's Robin. Artemis and I are going to the Mountain after school, meet you there?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll see you. What about everyone else?"

"Kaldur's in Atlantis, repairing it after an attack a few months ago, and Megan and Supey are already living there, so… Yeah, anyway Bats has a mission planned for us, so meet there at four, got it?"

"Uh-huh," Wally said through another mouth full of food, "Chee ra rata." He hung up, and grabbed his bag from the floor. He swallowed what he could of the food at once, and the rest in a second, until his mouth was empty. "Bye Uncle Barry!" He shouted over his shoulder, and sprinted out the door at sound speed. As he was running, he pulled his glasses over his eyes, so he doesn't become blind, or reveal his identity or whatever.

When his Nikes hit the sidewalk of his school, he sighed, "Bring it on, world." He wasn't running away, today. He's got something to look forward to, afterwards.

**Gotham Academy, 7:30 A.M.**

The Justice League, Bruce Wayne, and Alfred Pennyworth were the only known people who knew Robin's secret identity. Hence, _known. _Two other girls knew, too. Barbra, and Artemis Crock.

How, you might ask, how does Artemis know this cookie of info? Nothing but the fact that they go to the same school, both super heroes, on the same Super Team, no big deal.

When finished packing his bag for the first few periods of the day, he headed over to Artemis's locker, where she was looking in her mirror. She tucked stray strands of hair behind her ears, trying to burn time on her own.

"Hey Arty," He greeted.

She closed her locker, "Oh, hi Dick. What's up?"

He shrugged, "Nothing really, we only waking up like an hour ago. But, Bats told me this morning that we have a mission, briefing is after school. I'm supposed to pass on the message. Kaldur can't come 'cause he's in Atlantis. But, you and KF gotta be there early, got it? Four o'clock."

She nodded, "Fine, fine. I hope this mission will be better than a desert, like Bialya, Maybe we'll get lucky and stay local, like in Star City."

He laughed, "Yeah, maybe. Anyway, see you at lunch." They parted ways to their Homeroom class. Robin smirked wildly to himself, _they're dumb enough to mess with me, after I mess with them, oh no! I'm glad I'm still young, not too interested in girls yet as much as Wally. Dang it, using their biology against them is gonna be SO awesome! I can't wait 'till four! Man, am I glad I understand this kinda stuff. I still need to find out the limit for them, being in a one-way glass room…alone. (Evil laughter)_

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and kept his head down. This was going to be awesome.

**Mount Justice, 3:30 P.M.:**

Robin stood in a lone, forgotten room of the base. He imagined that this room used to be some kind of meditation spot, for the original Justice League members. It may have been for Martian Man hunter, to practice his abilities, or something else. He could tell this, because when he first found the place; large, flat pillows were placed in a circle on the floor, with a very old bonfire in the middle. There were no windows, no lights, only a voice-command sliding door, that he hacked into, and changed the passcode. This room, he had all to himself, for a very long time, seven months to be exact. He had finished repairing it into some kind of fortress for himself. There was a television hooked up to the wall, that connected with the security system so he could spy on anyone, anytime, anywhere in the mountain. He's caught Wally dancing around when he was alone, one too many times.

But, in the past week, Robin had enough free time between minor missions, school, and him and Batman's Dynamic Duo adventures to build _this. _A One-Way-Glass chamber inside his secret lair. It was ten feet high, eight feet long, and eight feet wide. Just enough room to capture two teens together inside. He smiles to himself, looking over his handy-work. "I am such a genius," He went to his command board, which he programed to activate some… _activities _inside the cage. He tested button after button, to make sure they were all working. _Freezing wind, water, loud annoying music, heat wave, wall compression…_

He nodded; this was great revenge-for-revenge on the two hot-heads of the team. Best of all, he'd have it all on video, and they wouldn't be able to see a thing to the outside. He turned on the T.V., and switched to the "channel" that shows Artemis and Wally just entering the mountain. He ran up to meet them; the time for the hard part had come: getting them inside the box.

"Yo Rob! Where's the Dark Knight at?" Wally asked, high-fiving him.

"Uh, he's not here yet, but there's something I needa show you guys! C'mon."

The two teens locked eyes, saying _what does her want?_

They shrugged, following him to an unknown region of the Cave. Artemis noticed a significant difference from the main part, to the spindly, unmarked hallways, that seemed as if they'd never been traveled through before. This place seemed dead, and dreary, like a wilting flower deprived of light. There were small dents in the metal walls they passed, that had changed from drywall. Almost no lights were lit where they were, so they had a very hard time seeing. It felt, as if the passage way they took had no end. The temperature dropped a good twenty degrees, making her think they may have been under the water.

"Where are we going, Rob?" She asked, rubbing her upper arms, "Batman might already be here. We should go back."

"Miss out on a little adventure? Are you crazy, Artemis?" Wally said, happily. "Think of it, like we're walking through a jungle, full of hungry tigers, and rabid animal WANTING TO KKIILL UUSS!" He shouted, making her jump slightly. She smacked the back of his head, "OW!"

Robin laughed, murmuring something under his breath, "What was that?" Artemis challenged.

"Nothing!" She surrendered, showing them into an open doorway. "We're here, check this thing out,"

He led them to his trap's door, which was open, following to the inside of the box. "Hey, cool," Wally whispered, stepping inside it.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, gazing at the object as if it would eat her alive.

"I'm not sure, really; go check it out." He suggested, turning his back to her to hide his smile.

She arched an eyebrow, but walked inside the contraption. It was a dark room, with only four walls, and a blanket. "What is this place?" it looked almost like a cage.

The door slid shut behind them, locking the two inside. "HEY! LET US OUT! ROBIN!" She banged her fists as hard as she could on the cool, metal door.

Outside, they could hear the sound of machines whirring to life, and a light above them lit up the room. Wally, with a confused look on his face, Artemis with an enraged one.

"Um, no, I'm not letting you out right now." Robin answered through a speaker attached above their heads.

"ROBIN! RIGHT NOW!" She screamed.

"Nope. But hey, if you wanna blame somebody, blame yourselves. _You _pranked me last week, so here's MY revenge, on your revenge, from my prank."

Wally coughed, "That doesn't make sense, and we were even!" He glanced at Artemis, "C'mon bro, you can't do this to me!"

"Uh, yeah, apparently I can." He giggled quietly. "Well, that's not the only reason. Y'see, you guys are meant for each other, and you being 'That Age', it'll be extremely hard to keep your hands off each other, especially in the conditions I'll be testing on you later. Hey, don't worry! I'm not evil enough to physically torture you, like villains, the tests go to a good cause."

"Your biology class?" Wally asked, irritated.

He paused, "Yep! Well, just settle, get to know each other better, _whatever. _Just wait for the climate machine to boot up."

Wally pressed his back up against the wall, and slid down until his bottom hit the floor. He hung his head to the side, his eyes closed. "Dang it Rob, I'll tell Batman about this if you don't let me out." He said softly. To Artemis, he appeared ill. For the first, or second time in her life, she felt a little sorry for Wally.

She sat down next to him, but smiled encouragingly, "What're you so depressed about? That's Conner's job."

He grinned, but she could tell it was fake. "Robin did this to me once; I don't wanna go through it again. But, the thing is I was alone during the last time. Maybe this'll be better." He bright green eyes were clouded with anxiety, instead of his ecstatic gleam that almost always annoyed her. The light freckles that were sprinkled under them, seemed a little darker at their close proximity.

"Test one, my friends; _enclosure." _Robin sounded, clearly excited.

All around them, the metal walls started to close in. From the once spacy room, they both felt as if they were being cornered, like a helpless creature.

Wally tugged her up by the hand, and put her in the exact middle of the place, he stood with his back to hers, watching the barriers compress. He felt her heartbeat when he squeezed her palm, she the same. Artemis gripped his fingers tighter, and forced her eyes shut, _God, we're gonna die. Dang you Robin! I'll haunt you forever!_

When the wall he was facing was only one foot from his chest, the four borders stopped progressing. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

They faced each other, even closer than they were before. She could feel his warm breath swirling round her neck and shoulders. "Nice thinking, getting to the center of the…room." She muttered.

"Em, thanks, I think." He was well aware of how close she was to him, even if they were both as far as the possibly could go. "How about we team up, and knock Rob out once we escape?"

"I say we use tranquilizers. I carry darts on me," The joke still shone in her eyes after she told it, which made Kid Flash a little happier, that out of all people he could get stuck with, it was this girl right here. She brushed a stray hair from her sight, the tip of her elbow skimming his chest. Goose bumps rose from beneath his shirt. He was glad that they didn't have time to change into their battle gear, that would've been super awkward if they were crammed in this space in _spandex. _Plus the fact that her costume only covered half her body. He scarcely shuddered at the thought, though he wasn't sure why.

"Wow! That was great!" Robin cheered over the speaker. "Woo! Wow, you guys look really uncomfortable."

"Get us OUT of here Rob!" She hit the metal wall, though, it didn't feel right. It was smooth, and cold. Metal was a little warmer, and rougher. "Hey, what are these walls made out of?"

"One-Way-Glass. I, and the camera, can see everything you're doing, but you can't see me. Great, right?"

"I hate you," Wally said, blandly.

"You said that the last time, but you eventually got on your knees, thanking me for sparing your life." Robin snickered.

Artemis looked to Wally, who was averting her stare. God, was he red right then. "How long did this take?"

"A few hours," Robin answered for him. "Okay, this test was to see how the two opposite genders react in an enclosed space together. So far, it's pretty boring. So I'll go on to the next one. Test Two, near death situation!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Artemis cried.

"ROBIN! ARE YOU TRYING TO _KILL _US?" He yelled, pressing his face to the glass, so it was like he was looking directly at the Devil.

"Y'know, I'm sure you'll _survive, _just take deep breaths."

Of course, the floor of the tiny room began to flow with water. It was being pumped in by large tubes, which she hadn't noticed before. Within moments, the liquid was up to their knees. "No fair!" She hit one last time on the wall, but nothing happened. "Any amazing ideas for this one?" She asked desperately.

He shook his head, "Deep breaths?"

Before she knew it, she was binging lifted off the ground by the amount of water. "We're gonna drown! Robin, get us out!"

Wally spat water out of his mouth, "We're not gonna die, at least you're not," He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

"What're you doing?"

"Just be quiet!" He started climbing up the tiny space, until both of their heads bumped ceiling. The water level was only a few feet below them when it stopped advancing. "God, how much do you _weigh?" _He groaned, placing her on his lap. He used the forces, to keep them both above the water, his knees on one wall, his back pressed against the other.

She hugged his neck briefly, "thanks, but I think I'll get down." He leered feebly

She lowed herself into the water, looking up at Wally, who was drenched.

"Quick thinking, KF! I think I'll put you out of your misery." Robin teased. The water level dropped dramatically in a second.

"Watch out below," He said, canon-balling next to her. A huge gush of the water spilled over her head. She got as far as she could away so she wouldn't be crushed.

But, he perfectly aimed himself from above so that wouldn't happen. The first thing he noticed, was the fact that there was hardly any left for him to land on. He could only wonder where the water went, and how fast.

"Okay, ready for test three?"

"NO!" They shouted in unison as they blushed slightly, but didn't make eye-contact.

"Alright, _heat." _ Thankfully, the walls loosened up a bit, giving the two a few feet more of space.

She took this chance by sitting full body length on the ground, him the same next to her.

"Do you know what this one is?" She breathed.

He shook his head slightly, "No, but it can't be good,"

His fiery hair literally glowed in the artificial light, even if was slightly damp. Some thick pieces plastered themselves to his forehead, giving her the illusion of bangs. He used his hands to rub the ache from his face. He felt so tired, right now. It might've been the water in his clothes, or his sucky day at school.

He hated school, with all of his heart. The fact that all of the jerks in the place owed him their lives, yet they flush it down the toilet. He could easily use the tactics Black Canary taught him, but The Flash gave him "advice" about this kind of stuff. You do everything you can to get on their good side, but you're never accepted entirely. He told him it was the same thing with Batman, for some strange reason…

A loud, humming of electricity interrupted his train of thought. From the same pipes the water came from, a gust of searing air blew right into them. In no time, both of their outfits were drier than the desert.

"Why is it so _hot _in here? What temperature is it?" He complained, tugging on his shirt collar.

"Only ninety-five. It'll go up to one-ten, though." Robin warned.

"Are you trying to bake us?" She screamed, hitting the door again, "Lemme out you twerp!"

Wally's eyes widened. _A hundred and ten? It feels like that _now_!_

She studied his features, "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. He was hunched over, still pulling on his shirt dramatically. His eye lids were closed, his head tilted to the side.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah…" He said, lazily.

She kneeled down, "Just take your shirt off if you're that hot." She rolled her eyes.

He glared at her, "High body heat. This is in the nineties to you, over a hundred to me."

She bit her lip, "Oh, sorry." He yanked his top from his torso, revealing abs just as impressive as Robin's. At this point, her mouth was in serious danger of being ripped open by her teeth. She never would've known that a body as bony as his had _some _real exercise. Running around at super speed didn't count. There was a shine of sweat on his open skin.

Wally was starting to get restless, in this excuse for a box. He felt like the walls were closing in again, all around him. His heart beat gained in panic, eyes darting all around. He turned his body the other way, using his legs to push the barrier the opposite direction. "ROB! GET ME OUT NOW! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"Claustrophobia kicking' in? That's understandable for someone who's constantly moving in the open air." Robin chimed in.

Artemis squeezed her fists tighter with worry. _God, I'm glad I not a Flash._ She placed both her hands on his bare chest. " Wally, stay calm," She said softly. She was never in this situation before, but now she was angry about it. If she were, maybe she would know what to do. "Dude, we're going to be _fine. _Y'hear me? We're in a HUGE room right now, and it's snowing! You're freezing to death, in the Arctic. C'mon, we're gonna get out of here in a minute, just don't go crazy on me!" He kept trying to push the walls away. She sighed, "Sorry about this, Baywatch." When he wasn't paying attention, she smacked him as hard as she possibly could on the cheek. There, left a perfect imprint of her hand, slowly becoming as red as his hair.

"CRAP! WHAT THE HECK?" He massaged his face, turning away from her. "Sorry doesn't just cut it!"

She put her hand on her hip, "You're _welcome!" _She stuck her tongue out, narrowing her eyes.

"_Welcome? _What for? I was fine!" He shot back. "Of the billions of hot girls I could get stuck with, it was _you. _The least you could do it not smack me when I'm in thought!"

"You were going loco! Be happy that you didn't get stuck with a gorilla, and instead _me!" _She spat.

"There's a minor difference between _you _and a _gorilla!" _

She hesitated. Did he just call her a hot ape? She wasn't sure if that was a compliment, or an insult. "You do understand that makes no sense in the slightest, right?"

He gripped the roots of his hair, "Whatever! Okay, whatever!"

"Pwned in life!" She poked his open chest. She admits, he wasn't as muscular as Super Boy, or ridiculous as Robin, but somewhere in the middle. She knew that it was pretty strange, being locked in a very small room with a not-too-bad-looking guy her age, hence- which wore no shirt on and had impressive abs. but, she would never say that aloud, _ever._

She wiped drops of sweat on her forehead with her wrist. It was getting really hot in there, really fast. _Please stop the heat, Dick! _She begged in her mind. She felt it getting harder to breathe, in the compartment of theirs. It may have been the humidity, unable to escape, or the oxygen was being used up. She doubted the second option; but when she ran her fingers over the wall, they were completely dry. She caught her breath in a gasp, unable to take in another. She collapsed to the floor, clawing at her neck and chest. She had no idea what was happening, no idea what would come out of it. All she remembered were screams, and darkness.

The clouds rolled over her eyes, like smoke in the sky. She closed them, because all she saw was the gray, of the barriers that prevented her from leaving. That became her least favorite color.

It went wrong. That was his excuse. He miscalculated, he didn't know…

That was the purpose of this. So he _would _know. So everyone would. So this wouldn't happen.

He was only thirteen; he's used to pranks like these. He was so sure, that air would be able to get in the tank, enough for a whole hour, if needed. But, he was wrong for once.

So, he opened the door as soon as he could. Wally sped her over to the Sick Bay, he locked down his base, and got there only minutes after the event.

The last time, Wally hadn't passed out. He was just seriously pissed off. That may have been the difference, she was human; KF was altered.

"She's just knocked-out, no need to beat yourself up about it," Wally said from behind him.

Robin kept his head in his hands; he didn't want to look up. Not after the mistake he'd done.

"Dude, it's no big deal, really. Actual evil people have done way worse to us." That didn't make the other feel better in any way. Wally sighed, sitting down next to him in the chair. He was silent, which was strange for what Artemis calls him- "Kid Mouth". After a few minutes, he said, "Y'know, if anything, I should be thanking you."

Robin glanced up in confusion, _what?_

"I'm serious." He smirked slightly, "If it weren't for you, Arty would be trying to kill _me_, still." Robin turns his shaded eyes away from his best friend. "And, I would still hate _her."_

"Please explain," Robin moaned, "I don't comprehend teen thoughts, and I'm not sure I really want to."

Wally laughed quietly, "Good," He leaned his head on the wall behind him, "It's just, the way she _looked _at me, when she opened her eyes again, before. I just… _can't do it anymore. _She deserves better."

Robin nodded slowly, "Arguing, you mean? What did she look at you, like?"

Wally ran his fingers through his flaming hair, "I- I'm not sure. It was almost like… _pain." _He pulled his hair roots, "I don't know, Rob, but it feels like that look physically hurt _me, too."_

He watched the older teen struggle with his eternal feelings, it was almost funny. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," He murmured.

Wally blinked, "What are you getting at?"

He shrugged gently, "One of the reasons I did this, was for you to settle some differences between you, and her. Do you _know _how irritating it is to come to the cave and hear you two going at it all day? Like I said before, you guys are made for each other."

"Shut up, man." Wally groaned.

"What can I say, she's a Spitfire, you're a Speedster, you fit like puzzle-pieces."

Wally froze for a moment at his words, for some reason beyond Robin's understanding, "Yeah, okay." He left with his super-speed, in a gust of wind.

For the first time, Wally knew something wasn't right with his relationship with the Archer. Even if he didn't know it yet. He was having second thoughts about this girl.

And getting even with Robin.


	5. Green

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I'm kind of juggling 4-5 stories at once, which I know was a really bad idea for me, but I'm just full of those, really.**

**Summary: Ever wonder why Wally never flirts with Artemis, like he does with, what; every other girl in the universe?**

No, this was bad enough; it couldn't get any more out of control for him. He wouldn't let this situation get out of his control, no, not ever.

"So _Wall Man, _shouldn't you be with your GF right now?" She asks him slyly.

"Maybe, if I _had _one," He hisses, turning his face away from her. He kept his eyes down, no matter how narrowed they've become in confusion.

She cackles lowly, "Huh? A Casanova like you? Pretty weird if you ask me,"

"Hey! I could get a girlfriend easy, if I wanted to! It's just that I don't," He says, blowing a piece of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, away.

"Yeah right! What, no other girls like you?"

"Girls like me, a lot actually! Other than the fact that… _I _don't like _them." _

She gagged slightly, "_That's _your reason? Wow," She rolls her eyes, "Seriously, no matter how hard you try to deny it:_ everyone _has a crush on _someone," _

"Well, I'm not just anyone, am I?" He picks up an apple from a basket on the kitchen counter. He digs his teeth into the skin, ripping off a fairly large size hunk. "I'm Rid Frash!" He swallows hard, before taking another bite- "Really Artemis, I don't _like _anybody. If your hypothesis is true in any way, who do _you _like?" He smirked, she still unable to see his expression.

She paused, averting her gaze from his back. _Darn it, _she thought. She sighs, "Wouldn't you like to know, Kid," She backed out of the kitchen, letting her extremely long pony tail flow behind her like a tracker.

Right before the end of her hair left the doorway, he caught only a glimpse of it. Once he was sure she was out of ear-shot, "More than you think," He took a second bite of his fruit, walking out, and into the living room. In there, was Robin sitting, playing Call Of Duty.

"No, knife him, knife him!" He shouted at the screen, "Better yet, man up and put the blade away! This game is meant for guns, learn how to use one!" His player hit the ground, shooting at unsuspecting victims, "Haha! Take that Japan…"

Sometimes, he really wondered if they could hear themselves when they play that game.

"AH! Take cover team! Revive that dude and shoot like crazy at that ambush!" Loud gun shots could be heard coming from the surround sound speakers. "KILL THEM!"

"Cough, cough," Kid said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey," He responded, not removing his stare form the television, "NO YOU DUMBY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MURDERING ME IN MY SLEEP! TAKE THAT!" He lurched his entire body to the left, as if dodging an attack.

"_Keep your eyes open, there could be more," _Some guy in the game said.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are more," He answered the computer, his fingers working at an amazing speed with the controller. "Oh hey, that's cool, it almost looks like there's a face on that… oh, that's some dead guy… oh well. Someone should make a record of that guys sacrifice."

Wally groaned, taking a seat next to his team mate, "How long have you been playing this?"

"Um, I woke up at six this morning, so since then,"

"_It's eight o'clock now,"_

"Oh, okay then, fourteen hours strait." He says casually.

"What about eating, sleeping, _bathroom?"_

"You see that bottle over there?" He pointed briefly to a green soda container under the coffee table, "Who needs a bathroom?"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" He yelled jumping off the couch. "God, dude!" He half laughed, running out of the room, and into his. _Holy crap, why am I friends with him, anyway?_

He shut the door quietly behind him, still trying to organize the massacre of his emotions, and thought into a nice neat pile. Usually, this would take, what, three seconds? So, why was it taking so long now, almost an entire minute…

It was _her, _that's why. He hated it, with every monocular obscured altered cell in his body, the way she made him like… _this! _He couldn't think strait, let alone walk without crashing into her. This was more irritating than the arguing, the insults, and the glares that he swears were especially used for him. But no, he would have to handle this, until she was killed, he was killed, she disappeared, he ran away, or basically something to come in the path of jumbling his thoughts all the time. Yeah, that's what he'd wait for.

He knows it may not be the greatest thing to admit to him, sure, but what else? That he freaking hates her so much he loves her? Say that aloud he's sure to get a strait jacket or a seriously painful hit where it hurts. He just knew that. He would do the same if he found out Robin or Super boy were like that.

He lazily walks in front of his mirror, which was hooked onto the blank yellow wall. Like usual, his reflection stares back at him, but, no, _that _wasn't him. That wasn't him.

He never had that longing, _wanting _glint in his eyes; it was supposed to be mischievous. His lips weren't supposed to be bland, they needed to hold onto a laugh, or a smile. He was meant to wear a tight spandex costume colored bright yellow, with a red lightning bolt on his chest; most definitely not a long sleeved white shirt, with a light blue one layered on top of it, buttoned down to show the other shirt. Nope, no way, he was meant to wear yellow. But, of course, the Dark Knight had told him to avoid the color all together so people didn't put whatever his goggles didn't cover and his secret I.D. No yellow, no how, no matter the amount on the fabric. From a Kid Flash T-shirt you could find at the mall, to just a Bumble Bee pin. Same with the rest of them… he thinks.

What about Green Arrow, or Artemis? Can _they _wear green off the job? He doubted it, but… just to make sure.

He didn't care at the moment if his head was in disarray; he yanked the door of his room open, treading into the hallway, which housed the Team's personal rooms.

At the very end, he knew, was _her _room. Once his was standing pretty awkwardly outside he door, he took the time to notice what was on it.

There was a piece of paper that said: _Stay OUT Wally, I've got cameras. _Also, there was a poster completely green, with a lighter shade arrow in the center. Underneath were the words _Green Arrow._ He thought about simply knocking, which he did, but there was no answer. So, plan B, try the knob. Locked. Okay, easy enough, Plan C: Pick the lock. Doesn't end in success. Darn… Plan D- Vibrate his molecules through the door, ugh. Of course he could ask Robin to hack the door open, but sneaking into a girls room in seriously weird altogether. So, he needs to get in there quietly, find out what he needs, and get out quietly. Simple enough… maybe.

He roots his feet in place, starting to vibrate his body. He could now feel each and every molecule-even if it wasn't possible- shift back and forth inside of him. His hands melted into the barrier, slowly pushing his arms into the room. He knew that once he rearranged all of his parts, he would have a new and functioning nose-bleed. **(He actually gets nose bleeds whenever he tries this, watch the episode) **And, his thought was true.

He knew, the second he could, that he had come to the wrong room there was no way this was _Artemis's._

The scent of mashed berries wafted inside his nostrils when he wiped his nose with his wrist. He admitted, it smelled nice, but not like Artemis.

The green walls weren't like his bare yellow ones. These held uncountable numbers of pictures, posters, magazine cut-outs, and drawings of anyone a super were many of other super heroes: Super Boy lifting a school bus with Super Man on a bridge, cut from The Daily Planet. Another of Aqualad and Speed… Red Arrow at some conference fighting Chesire. One of Robin taking down some guy, the usual. Then… _himself. _He had to say, there were a few more of him than the others. Him side-by-side with The Flash, him taking down a villain years earlier solo. Even the one when he was just a kid with his… mom; at his kindergarten graduation. He looked on from that picture, he didn't wanna see his mom.

There was Red Tornado, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Batman, Superman, Red Arrow, Black Canary… the list was endless. But, on the other wall, came the bad guys.

Chesire, The Joker, Lex Luthor, The Penguin… wait, no way.

Artemis, Artemis Crock was in the center of that collection: The one of villians? No way, she was supposed to be with the good guys! Dozens of her in her green costume, shooting, hiding, fighting, then her in a different costume. A black and red one. Black's for villains, not heroes, what was she doing in black? Well, Batman's okay.

She had a picture of her glaring into a camera. No, not that glare that's for him, something different. This was a _Take Your Last Breath _kind of look, he could only wonder what happened to the man who took that picture.

He could tell it was her, she had the same clear blue eyes, long blonde ponytail, muscular figure. But, why was she with them? One was marked _Arrowette. _What's an Arrowette?

_KF! Remember what you're here for! _He forced himself to turn from the pictures, and to the closet door. He strides to the other side of the room, his hands hesitating over the handle, fingers splattered with blood from his nose. _Oh god, are you seriously going to go through a girl's clothes for green? _Well, he did vibrate through the door, that took some courage, bravery, and don't forget stupidity.

So, he yanks the closet open, scanning over the various shorts, pants, shirts, and jackets. The only green he came across were two of her uniforms.

He sighs, shutting the door, he came all this way to find nothing. But, he could always go through those drawers under the mirror… he had a pretty good idea what would be in them, though. Should he? Well, all he wanted to do was find the color _green. _

_Oh, don't do it! What would happen if you were caught?_

_Do it, c'mon, what if she gets to wear he color and _you _don't?_

_Don't do it you idiot._

_Do it._

He reached forward, sliding the draw into sight. Yup, just what he expected.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Someone shouts from behind him. _Um… don't do it…_

He crouches down, covering his head, "I DUNNO! I DUNNO!" He panicks.

She smacks him right across the face, "GET OUTTA HERE!"

He doesn't question that one, running out of the room as a blur, her underwear draw still open.

Each and every pair, was green.


End file.
